geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Sea
Sea (PlanckLength in-game, SEA on YouTube) is a popular British YouTuber, known for his content surrounding Geometry Dash's lore and community. His videos receive acclaim for their relative professionalism and depth, with some of the most successful series on his channel being The Legends Series, Maps From Hell Series, ''and ''GD Theories. Criticism is primarily targeted towards his sometimes unprofessional and pessimistic attitude, especially towards other players (highlighted by his diss track about Cyrillic and participation in one about ToshDeluxe), and the recent decline in the quality of his Geometry Dash content. While not a frequent player or level creator, Sea keeps in touch with the community thanks to his numerous videos and his own Geometry Dash "news show" called G-News. Aside from Geometry Dash, Sea also produces videos on topics such as outer space and conspiracies, most recently making an effort to push more videos unrelated to Geometry Dash. On March 20, 2019, Sea announced that he would quit Geometry Dash ''and the creation of content surrounding it,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=orhBWS_u2p0 and would begin to unlist existing videos about the game and its community. Among reasons cited for this decision, Sea noted that his aforementioned content pertaining to outer space was much more rewarding personally and on the platform and that he had gained perspective by temporarily shutting himself off from the mishaps of the ''Geometry Dash ''community. History W.I.P. Conflicts * '''God Eater Videos' - Around April/May 2017, Knobbelboy releases his second preview of God Eater. It quickly attracts 200,000 views but also prompts large footage-stealing controversy, causing tensions between Sea and Nexus as a result.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gCBN2C7bds * Sea vs. Pavlukivan - Around July 2017, Sea exposes Pavlukivan for hacking, low-quality content, level stealing, and doxxing RobTop. He drags out his response out over 11 months, with seven videos on the matter. Pavlukivan immediately becomes a hate figure in the community, although Sea's handling of the situation was called into question as well.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gCBN2C7bds * Sea vs. Cyrillic '''- Around August 2017, Cyrillic, who is known for making the level Silent Circles, makes a face reveal which results in Sea making a joke about him looking like North Korean leader Kim Jong Un. Cyrillic then makes five videos about this drama, making Sea have to have a conversation with him. They talked it out, and eventually, they made up. Then about a week later Cyrillic makes another video about Sea which pushes Sea to the very limit to talk about this guy on a 20-minute video titled, "The Truth About Cyrillic" where he talks about all the bad stuff Cyrillic did. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b45X9rqtBWY Cyrillic made a follow-up to this video saying that Sea was lying about everything he said in this video. The video was obviously photoshopped, and Sea got so mad at Cyrillic that he had to make an entire diss track about him titled Wannabe.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Ec62ycxmc0 Cyrillic was so blown away that he left Sea alone for good. * '''WHErwin vs. Sea: After a long time about the drama ended, WHErwin called Sea out for misinterpreting facts because of his anger against Pavlukivan. Sea later responded, causing the comments on his YouTube Channel to be caused, with even Pavlukivan even responding multiple times. This leads to Sea making a response video, saying that most of WHErwin’s arguments were arbitrary.5 Levels Unrated Levels * Affinity * Betrayal of Fear * Bloodclot - An extreme demon parody that is mostly auto. * Ghost Realm * Impossible Demon Mix - A mix of 20 of the hardest levels at the time of the level's release. * Mysterious Realm * Reckoning * Russia On Track jaja * Screaming Circles - An old hacked 2.0 Nine Circles remake. He re-uploaded it because he seemed to like it. * Space Invaders * Yatagarasu - A “I beat (insert extreme demon here)”-type level which is just Back On Track with the song swapped to Yatagarasu’s and the robot mode added at the start. Videos Below is a sample of Sea's various series and content. *''The Legends Series'' ** Cyclic ** Surv ** SaRy ** Krazyman50 ** Riot ** Funnygame ** Andromeda ** Quantum ** Zobros ** Pasiblitz ** SrGuillester ** MaJackO ** BlassCFB ** TrusTa *''Maps From Hell Series'' **Phobos **The Silent Series (Silent Club, Silent Clubstep, Sailent Clubstar, Satanic Clubstep, River Styx, Silent Circles, SlaughterHouse, Death Corridor, Silent Poltergeist and Silent Circles II) **The Hell Series (by Sohn0924, including Cyclic's The Hell Zone rebirth) **Sakupen Hell **The Ozpectro Series **The Nine Circles series **Red World **The Ultimate Phase **Sonic Wave **Yatagarasu **Planet Circles **Blade of Justice **Bloodlust **The Toxin Lab series (the first Maps from Hell to make a permanent change, being voiced rather than texted (Planet Circles was voiced, but it was made before BoJ's which was texted)) **The Team N2 Extreme Demons **The Plasma Pulse series **Top 10 level series (Special episode) (Currently unlisted due to being outdated) **The Legacy of (not uploaded under the Maps From Hell branding) * GD Theories **1: What if Cataclysm Never Existed? **2: What if Mefewe Never Crashed at 98% on Sonic Wave? **3: What if Nine Circles Never Existed? **4: What if Bloodbath Wasn't Inspired by Cataclysm? **5: Will Silent Clubstep Ever be Verified? **6: What if Woogi1411 Verified Phobos? **7: What if Riot Never Played Geometry Dash? **8: Did Noobas Have an Alter Ego? **9: How Should Death Corridor be Verified? **10: What if Demon Park Never Existed? **11: What if Cyclic Never Confessed to Hacking? **12: What if Ice Carbon Diablo X Never Existed? **13: What if Knobbelboy Never Started Playing Bloodlust? **14. What if Clubstep Never Existed? * Community Commentary **Digital Descent **Fusion Z Is Cancelled? **Cosmic Cyclone - The Sonic Wave Sequel **The New God Eater **Tartarus Is Here * Most Recent G-News Gallery Old logos Sea old logo 1.jpg Sea old logo 2.jpg Sea old logo 3.jpeg| Sea old logo 4.jpeg Trivia * Other than the main series on his channel, he often uploads several miscellaneous videos on specific topics, as well as rants (or moaning as he likes to call it) towards a point of interest or infamy. ** He has 'moaned' about Exasperation and Jake Paul top 10 videos. * One of his levels, Betrayal of Fear, was canceled because of the backlash towards the level's gameplay and design. * His profile picture was taken from the Infinity Blade Trilogy. * His previous username was "Sea1997", but as he started to feel that the name did not sound professional anymore, he decided to officially change his alias to "Sea". References Category:Level creators Category:Players Category:Retired players